


Random One-Shot(s)? ~nsfw~

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anyways, Blowjobs, Grinding, High School, Kissing, M/M, Reddie, Smut, also richie has a hair pulling kink in this, i can't imagine writing middle school age kids doin the nasty it just makes me uncomfortable, i haven't wrote fanfiction for so long i feel so out of it, i saw it on tumblr and i was like yes, they're like 17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have no title for this and I may add to it at some point idk i summarized it in the tags already pretty much lmfao





	Random One-Shot(s)? ~nsfw~

Riche and Eddie lay curled up on the sofa in Richie’s basement. They were watching some movie that Eddie really wasn’t interested in. He was cuddled up next to Richie with his head on his shoulder. Realizing he was slightly uncomfortable, he slid his head into Richie’s lap. Richie, being fairly engrossed in the movie as he was the one that picked it out, hardly noticed that Eddie had moved and lazily combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Eddie stared lovingly up at Richie, noticing his eyelashes fluttering every so often under his thick rimmed glasses. Eddie wanted to sit up and kiss his freckled face but couldn’t warrant the effort of sitting up. Last time he checked, it was 2:46 am and that had been a while ago. He was, admittedly, pretty sleepy. Not to mention how comfortable Richie’s lap was. Eddie rolled over a bit and nuzzled his head a little into Richie’s lap. The timing had apparently not been so great. Eddie felt Richie’s dick grow a little under his ear.

“Rich?” Eddie looked up at Richie, a little puzzled as to where the hard-on was coming from.

“Oh shit, sorry Eds,” Richie laughed. “This movie’s getting steamy, and I didn’t even realize your head was there.”

Eddie rolled over to see a couple grinding on the TV screen.

“Oh wow, I guess that is kind of hot.” His eyes trailed back over to Richie, who was now looking down at him, intrigued.

Eddie noticed that the bulge in Richie’s pants was even bigger.

Richie grabbed Eddie's waist and slid him up so that Eddie was sitting on Richie’s lap, facing him.

Eddie carefully removed the glasses from Richie’s face and placed them on the table beside the sofa. Richie leaned forward and placed his hand on Eddie’s jawline and kissed him softly. He held onto Richie’s shoulder with one hand and placed his opposite hand on his chest. Eddie kissed Richie back more intensely and started rocking back and forth with his hips. He felt Richie moan softly against his lips and he could feel himself getting hard too. Eddie continued to grind on Richie’s lap as he began kissing his neck and sucking and nibbling the skin there.

Richie let his head roll back against the couch cushions and whispered “fuck.” Eddie felt goosebumps prickle at his skin. He made his pace a little faster, pushing his hips further into Richie’s lap. With his free hand, he tangled his fingers up into Richie’s black curls and tugged ever so slightly. He knew exactly what Richie liked.

Richie desperately clawed at the fabric of the sofa with one hand and the fabric of Eddie’s pyjama pants with the other. “Fuck, Eddie— I’m gonna—” he drew in short breaths and clung to Eddie as he came, his hips stuttering while Eddie rocked slowly with his own. Richie let out a long exhale and dropped his arms to his sides, catching his breath. “Jesus Eddie, you just made me cum in my pants.”

“I know,” Eddie smirked, leaving a trail of kisses from Richie’s neck back up to his lips. “It wasn’t an accident.”

“Come on Eds, why you gotta do that to me?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”

“I mean, of course I did, but now I gotta go change my pants.” Richie stood up and walked down the hall to his room.

Eddie realized he was still hard and slipped into the place where Richie was just sitting. He could smell Richie’s sweat and it turned him on more. He wiggled his pyjama pants down a little bit and pulled his dick out. He couldn’t even wait for Richie to come back.

He spit into his hand and started to stroke himself. Eddie leaned his head back and nearly felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.

When Richie walked down the hallway he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Eddie jacking off.

He walked up to the couch quietly and got down on his knees in front of Eddie. “Here, baby, let me help you,” he whispered just loud enough for Eddie to hear. Eddie opened his eyes and smiled, and wet his lips with his tongue. Richie placed kisses on Eddie’s thighs and hip bones, before making his way to his dick and licking up the side of it. Richie then took Eddie’s entire length into his mouth and swallowed around it.

One thing about Richie that only Eddie knew was that he was the master at giving head. He had little to no gag reflex and knew some incredible tricks. And when he would deepthroat and gag a little bit, it only turned Eddie on more.

While Richie continued to suck him off, Eddie curled his fingers up in Richie’s hair. In all fairness, Eddie liked it just as much as Richie did. As he started to get closer, he couldn’t help but thrust his hips with Richie’s rhythm.

“Rich, I’m so close—”

Richie felt Eddie cum in his mouth and he swallowed it down. He stroked and licked his boyfriend’s cock until he had come down from his orgasm. Eddie leaned forward and kissed Richie, wrapping his arms around his neck. Richie combed his fingers through Eddie's hair.

“I love you,” Eddie said as he snuggled up into Richie's chest.

“I love you, too, baby. Now let’s go to bed, it’s almost four.”


End file.
